


the quietest creature makes the most noise

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, me blatantly ignoring plot or reasoning? It’s more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Bifur and noise





	the quietest creature makes the most noise

Along with the occasional grunt and scoff, Radagast knows well how to get noise from Bifur. 

A kiss on the dwarf’s cheek often gets at least a red-faced nose exhale with an embarrassed smile, even though no one was witness, except the occasional bird flying past. 

A handhold can often lead to a young-sounding giggle, which doesn’t seem possible from the tired old dwarrow. 

After the ax was dislodged, a single rub on his forehead could end with a low, calm purr, Bifur laying on Radagast’s lap, humming softly. 

He always looks up at the wizard, silently asking for more.


End file.
